


Mistake?

by gofretgofi



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofretgofi/pseuds/gofretgofi
Summary: Prompt: Noah meeting with Ralph & gossiping about Liv + Noah going vegeterian for Liv + Bicycle race.





	Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for cliche prompts on tumblr, this thing came out of no where! i swear i just wanted to write something short.
> 
> anyways, we need more fics in this fandom, i hope you enjoy this fluffy mess!

Its been over weeks now.

She was frustrated, and that was the simplest way to explain the state she was in. At first she was annoyed to the point of she wanted to punch something, then she was a bit angry because she hated entitled people. And Noah was one of the most entitled cocky person she had ever met. Coming at her door stop every other day, slipping notes to her locker, texting her song, movie or book recommendations...

The worst part was that she was angry at first but she quickly realized that she wasn't actually angry.

Because Noah always left before she started to feel herself get proper angry. He seemed to know when to stop, he knew how to push but not to break.

And, yes, at the end Liv was frustrated because one hand she hated that Noah was this confident around her. Who did he think he was? She wanted that knowing cheeky smile gone. She even refused to know his last name, she was not going to humanize the enemy. But. On the other hand he was not the enemy, right? Because sometimes he didn't look all the cocky but he looked fragile. Sometimes he bit his nails and almost look hurt when she didn't laugh at one of his stupid jokes. She found herself smiling at a text he send or sometimes she found herself getting in to a heated argument over something simple with him.

She was looking for a reason, any reason to completly erase him from her life and her mind. He had been invading her thoughts for awhile now and the more she tried to ignore it the more she got sucked into his stupid charm, she was curious about him and everything about him.

That drove her crayz, her own interest annoyed her more than Noah's constant presence.

It was one of those mornings where she stayed in her bed a little longer to prepare herself for the upcoming day. Lately her morning 'thinking in bed' routine also included a boy with a shitty hair. Was he going to be at her door step, waiting for her while smokig? Was he going to be waiting next to his car reading a book while he waited for her? Maybe he was going to find her in the hallway, two coffees at hand. (When did he even learn the way she took her coffee?) She started looking for him without even realizing if she didn't see him by noon.

Groaning in her bed, she forced herself to leave the bed. There was no way knowing before hand. With Noah, it was always unexpected and new.

Lately the element of surprise had been turning into something pleasant, which was shocking because Liv liked knowing before hand. And lately, she had been getting careless it felt like she was loosing control.

With those conflicting thoughts in her mind, she was slowly getting ready for another day when she heard his laugh.

She almost dropped the things she was holding in her hand. She felt the blood rushing towards her face with surprise and slight anger because getting inside her house? That was the fucking line.

She marched towards her door but for some reason she stopped once she was holding the door knob. It was wrong, listening in like that but well, Noah was the first one to cross that line.

"-she never leaves, I swear! Its like, she lives in the bathroom. Its like a concert every fucking time she takes a shower, you should listen in someday."

"Oh really?" Noah spoke after chuckling briefly. She could imagine the smug smile, what an asshole. "I heard her sing once in school. She was amazing."

Her heart was beating unnaturally fast. Suddenly, she was feeling naked, exposed to a stanger like that. He had heard her sing. He was charming her roommate (and Ralph was giggling, Liv knew it was his flirting giggle.) he was snooping around in her life.

"Do you want some eggs? Bacon? I don't know why but I woke up hungry today."

Liv was suppose to come out of the room earlier, and now he was almost invited to breakfast. "Thanks but I vegetarian. It's my second week, actually."

"Wow, just like Liv! Did you know-" 

Oh, this was too much. 

Without thinking it through, she opened her door with force, and she was stumpping really hard as she closed the distance between her and Noah. Ignoring the surprised look on his face, she let her anger take over. " You're unbeliavable. Seriously, how delusional are you? Do you to think being a vegetarian is something you do to get laid?" 

Noah snickered with a roll of his eyes, looking down at her. "Well, I never-" 

"This is not a joke, asshole. This is my house! Stop snooping around in myself, don't you see it? I don't want you here. How clear should I make it?" 

He wasn't smiling anymore. Well, that made her breath a little but she was still shaking with all the pent up feelings. 

" Liv, calm down," Ralph tired but it was too late now. Noah was looking at her with tight lips, and Liv figured, no turning back. 

"Please leave. And stop this, okay? I thought you would understand without me shouting at your face."

The words left a cold taste on her tongue. It was as if someone was clenching their hands around her stomach, she felt a little bit sick. She unclenched her firsts and waited, waited for him to smirk and say something sarcastic. But he didn't and after a pause, he was averting his gaze. 

"I didn't understand before. Now I know," he said calmly, taking a step back. "Thanks for letting me in," he said to Ralph with a nod and after that he was gone without another word or even a glance. 

Liv stood there as he closed the door behind him, and stood there some more with thoughts running in her head. 

"Why did you do that? I thought you liked him, thats why I practically dragged him in!" 

"You did?" Liv muttered quitly, processing his words. "And I don't like him, why did you think that?" 

"Liv, baby girl, you have the biggest crush on that boy and honestly I can't even get mad. He is very cute and charming, and since you blew it off, can I get his number?" 

"Shut up, please."

"Seriously that was a bit too much, he seemed hurt."

Unfortunatly Liv had seen that too. That sad, sad look in his eyes. 

She sighed dramatically, he would be there next morning anyway. And maybe tomorrow she might not flip him off, maybe she might give him a cookie or something? Because he was going to be back tomorrow, probably. 

°

He wasn't back next day, or the day after. Sometimes Liv saw her signature coat across a hallway but he kept his head down when he was around her. 

It was the third day when she caved in. 

As she waited for him at the entrance of her building, she was second guessing everything about her decision. It was an impulsive one (not really because she had been thinking about him since he left her house) and it was careless. She held on to her bike tighly, shifting her Wright between her feet in a nervous manner. 

She inhaled deeply as she saw his car in the driver way. 

It was like they were back to normal as he parked, got out of the car with his sunglass on, waking like he own the whole neighbourhood. He walked without any urgancy, taking his sunglasses of and placing them on top of his head as he got closer. Unlike his usual self, he had a natural expression, he looked unsure. 

"So," he began, staring at her with his brows raised. 

"So," Liv replied because, yes, she wasn't sure what to say. 

She watched as Noah started to work on rolling a cigarette. He did everything with practiced excellance, he had long and elegant finger and she thought the mismatched nail polish suited his personality. "Did you text me to just stare at me?" He said without looking up. He only raised his gaze when she didn't reply, watching her closely as he liked the paper of his cigarette. 

Suddenly her mouth felt dry and she stopped staring at him momentarily and once she looked back he was smiling a little. Finally. 

"No, we're going to have a walk," she said as she pushed the other bike towards him. "If you're free." 

Noah looked at the bicycle and her gaze moved to Liv again. He accepted without uttering words and he followed her without any questions. 

"How is being vegeterian going for you?" Liv broke the silence after awhile. 

Noah looked unsure to answer at first but he started once he saw that she was not being sarcastic. "Fine, I guess," he said and he almost looked shy. Interesting. "I mean, I've been thinking about it since I started high school. I watched some documantries and all. And lately I had been thinking about it again, read some new articles and..." His voice trailed of, he was looking down. Suddenly he looked very small and insecure, Liv almost wanted to reach out and comfort him. 

"You are not going to yell at me again, right?" 

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "No, I'm actually impressed." 

"Great!" He exclaimed dramatically. "For a second I thought you brought me here to kill me. And finally you are admitting that I'm impressive, huh?" 

This asshole. He concluded his words with a wink and he was looking so smug. She couldn't hide her smile. 

"I'm happy for you then, for going vegeterian." I'm sorry was left unsaid. But the small smile, not his usual smirly one but his geniune smile was a silent way of his to accept her apology. 

"Today, we are here to make a new deal," she said after walking around for almost half an hour. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, buckle up little one," she said seriously, making him chuckle. "We are going to race to that tree over there. First one to reach, wins, obviously."

"Oh, I love a challenge." He was holding his chin up, his eyes were fixed on her. He liked his lips with practiced excellance (he was good at these stuff, wasn't he?) pursing his lips a little before smiling like he usualy does. "What do I get If I win?" 

"Tomorrow night, you get to pick our date. The way you want."

"Huh, I'll bite. What do you want in return?" 

She smirked, tilting her head to the side. "You'll have to wait and see." 

"Do you want me to agree on a bet without knowing the consequences?" 

She raised her brows with a shurg, hoping that he couldn't tell the way her heart was beating. 

"You know me well, I like a little danger. You're on." 

And then they were grinning at each other. Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think <3
> 
> feel free to come talk to me about skam and its remakes or give me a prompt: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenofpurgatoryx


End file.
